My-First-Love
by Kaitlin Rose
Summary: Hey!~How's everyone! *everyone yells at her, 'FINISH MY-ONLY-LOVE!!!'* O.O .. -.-' Well, here's the scoop. I found this fic I never worked on in a LONG time. So I finished it. It's a Usagi and Mamoru get together. Sailormoon and Tuxie Boy don't exsist, so


*My First Love*  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-chan! This is my very First Romance Fan Fiction,  
so bear with me here okay? Thank you! I will have most of my please,  
and Thank you's and other comments down at the bottom.  
Arigato! Please Read on! - .:Usagi-chan:.  
  
~Usagi's P.O.V. (Point of View)~  
  
I was so happy! Nothing could bring my day down. I was skipping home from school,  
proud that it was over and getting a good grade on my Math test... Just think... 81%.   
I hafta thank Ami for making me study so long. I didn't even get any detention!  
What could go wrong? CRASH!!!! I looked at all my papers from school   
just fall into a mud puddle from the early rain. "Oh, No! My papers!"   
I started picking them up and I felt a tear go down from not only my papers were   
ruined, but also it hurt when I fell. As I looked at the papers, I saw that some of them   
were from someone else as well. I looked to see who I bumped into. It was a VERY   
handsome man. His sparkling sapphire eyes seem as if I could just stare into   
them for an eternity. His smile, revealing his white teeth, made my day even better.   
His silky black hair hung over his forhead just bearly touching his eyelashes.   
*Oh, I wonder if he is single.* I heard my self think. "I-I'm terribly sorry!"   
I said looking into his eyes. "Here are your papers!" "Oh, It's alright, Odango Atama!"   
he said with a smile. "What did you call me?" I said. "I called you Odango Atama,   
because of your odango's on your head!" I reached up and felt my perfectly round   
balls sitting on my head. "O-o-odango Atama? Where did you come up with that?"  
I said with a laugh. He laughed too. Before he could answer, I shot him a look before I   
walked to The Crown Game Center to play my most favorite game, Sailor V. "Hey Motoki!"  
I said as I walked towards the Sailor V game. After about 5 minutes, I saw the big red words   
on the screen to say, 'Game Over'. "Shoot!" I felt the pockets of my school uniform.  
"No more money..." I said with a sigh. "Here ya go Odango Atama!" with that,   
the guy I met gave me enough money to play two more games. "Don't call me that!   
My name is Usagi! Uuuuussssaaaaagiiiiiii... That is how you pronounce my name!  
Now if it would be so kind if you would tell me your name?" I said.   
I didn't actually like being called 'Odango Atama'. "My name is Chiba Mamoru.  
May I ask of your last name Odango Atama?" said Mamoru. "My name is 'USAGI'   
Tsukino. And I would be very happy if you called me Usagi. Thank you." I said trying   
not to loose my temper. I went back to my game.   
  
~Mamoru's P.O.V.~  
  
*She was beautiful. I never ever seen such beauty in my life! Out of all the girls that   
I have ever spoke to, she was the most prettyest. I hope she doesn't hate me. I wouldn't  
mind spending the rest of my life with her... Wait! What was I thinking? I never even got to  
know her and now I'm saying I want to spend the rest of my life with her? Mamoru, you are  
loosing it!* I went over to talk to Motoki, my best Friend. "Do you know her?" I asked.   
"Oh, Usagi? Of coarse I know her! She comes here all the time after school hours...   
Why?" How was I going to get myself out of this one. I didn't want to tell him that I  
'already' have a crush on her. "I dunno, just curious." I said as leaned back. "Could  
I have a milk shake?" I asked as I saw that Usagi had finished playing the game and  
was drinking a milk shake. "Ahhh... Sure Mamoru-san." said Motoki with a curious look   
on his face. "Mamoru?" "Hmmm?" "Since when do you drink milkshakes?" I heard   
him say. "Uhhh.. since now?" I said with a smirk. "Whatever." he said. After a moment,   
Motoki came out with a milkshake. "Thanks." I said and I sat in the boothe right behind  
Usagi. Four girls just walked in the door. They were laughing at something someone  
said before they walked in the door, untill they spotted Usagi. "Hey Usagi-chan!" called out   
Makoto as she ran towards her. A girl with brown hair ran towards Usagi, followed by another  
blond and then a black then a blue. The blue haired one had her nose stuck in a book.   
The black haired one noticed me as she walked in. They all sat by Usagi. Then Motoki  
said, "Konnichiwa Minna! What will be your order today?" All but Usagi said, "The usual."  
They all had got chocolate milkshakes. Then I looked at my milkshake and took little  
sips. Until, I felt someone sit next to me. I hoped it was Usagi. But, instead, it was  
the black haired girl. She looked up at me and smiled. I didn't like flirts. "Uhhh...  
Konnichiwa?" I heard my self say. "Konnichiwa! I am Rei! Who might you be?" she said with  
a giggle. She was kind of pretty, but Usagi could beat that very easily, I think. "I am  
Chiba Mamoru." I said. *Please help!* I screamed in my head, as if someone could  
hear me. "Uhhh... It was nice to meet you Rei. But, I hafta go. Bye!" I said as I stood up to leave.  
"Maybe we could meet up sometime!" she said. "Yeah, uh maybe." I kinda ran out of there.  
Thank God I got out when I did. If I stayed longer, I might have caught myself in a date with   
a flirt!  
  
***  
  
~Usagi's P.O.V.~  
  
I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. I hit it then went back to sleep. ........... "AAHHHH!!!"  
I woke up again to find that it was already 8:15. I'm LATE!!! WHY DIDN'T SOMEBODY WAKE  
ME UP!!!" I screamed. I got dressed then ran down stares, picked up my lunch and bag, grabbed  
a piece of toast, then ran out side towards my school. I got there at 8:25. I walked in the door   
panting like crazy. "Okay. Now everyone bring there homework to the front of the room."  
*Oh shoot!* I thought. *I forgot to do my homework.* *~* *~* *~* "Usagi?" "Hmmm?" I mumbled almost  
falling to sleep. "Do you have your homework?" "Ummm... Nope," I said. "Why am I not   
suprised, Ms. Tsukino?" she asked. "I dunno," I replied. "Such bad manners! Good job   
Usagi-san, you have just got your self one hour of detention!" she yelled in my ear. "Fine," I said, not   
impressed. "Make that an hour and a half," said Haruna-sensei as she walked to the front of the class,   
starting to talk about the homework for the night before. I really was depressed inside, about detention and all,  
but I decided not to show it today. I mean, it was supposed to storm today, and I HATED storms. I just hoped   
that it wasn't going to be a thunder storm. Thunder is the main thing that gets to me.  
  
***  
  
At school, I had done a lot of work. But, Haruna-sensei was so mad at me for what I said in  
the morning that she gave me extra work I had to do tonight or I would have to stay tomarrow   
night too. I didn't want that. As I walked out the doors, I looked up to what seemed to be   
a big blanket of dark gray clouds. *Oh.. shoot! Could my day get worse?* I asked my self.  
Just as I finished the sentence in my head, it started to pour. *Just Great!* BOOOM!!!   
Thunder. *NOOO!!!* I screamed in my head. I put my lunch bag over my head as I  
ran for dear life. I was half way too my house when... "AAAHH!!" I screamed. "No!  
No! No! This is NOT happening to me!! It can't!" I was sitting in a puddle as all my papers  
floated to the muddy road. VOOM!! SPLASH!!! A car drove buy splashing me in the   
face. I helplessly started to cry. "This is the WORST day EVER!!!!" I screamed. "Now, don't   
say that, Odango Atama" *Oh, no. Not him again. He has been coming in the most unbearable  
times and just to annoy me. He was so wicked. I began to fill up with anger. "STOP CALLING   
ME THAT, MY NAME IS USAGI, MAMORU-BAKA!!" I tried to get up. "Fine! Odango Atama." he blurted out.  
I got REALLY mad. But, all I wanted to do was go see Motoki, he would understand!  
I noticed that I had scraped my knee pretty badly. Blood gushing out of it. Not only that, but, I twisted my ankle.   
I couldn't put weight on it and I felt like crying even more, if it was possible. I got on my one   
good foot and slightly tried to put weight on my other one. "OWWW!!" I screamed. I tried to   
limp away from Mamoru. Of coarse he followed me. I tried to limp faster. He was gaining on me,  
until he was right next to me. He put my arm over his shoulder and helped me to the Crown   
Game Center. Once I was inside, I limped as fast as I could to get away from Mamoru. So I went  
to the corner and I burst out crying. I tried to keep it down, but it was uncontrollable. Motoki seemed  
to hear me because he rushed out from the 'Employees Only' room and came to my rescue leaving Mamoru   
to look down on us with a worried look on his face. "Are you alright Usagi-chan?!" he said as he looked   
at my knee. "Oh, God! What happened to you!? ... and you twisted your ankle too, Usagi-chan. You must  
be more carefull!" "Oh, Motoki.. It was horrid! First, I forgot to do my homework. Then, I got   
detention from Haruna-sensei. After that, I get more homework then anyone else! THEN, it starts to rain.  
Even worse, thunder! Just when I was walking home! After that, I tripped, and all my homework papers  
got all wet and muddy. and I got a twisted ankle! and then I got a bloody knee! oooohhh... this is the WORST  
day EVER!" I started to pout again. "Usagi-chan... I had no idea.." started Mamoru, "I'm so sorry I   
made fun of you.. I didn't know!" "OH! and then HE came along, calling me 'Odango Atama' and all.." he he  
that gets back at him! Now, Motoki is going to eat his throut out! "MAMORU!! You BAKA!! How could you  
do that to poor little Usagi-chan!?" Mamoru put his hands up as in saying, 'I surrender! I surrender!'.   
"I didn't mean it, Motoki!! Really!" Motoki seemed to calm down. "Well, anyhow.. We need to   
get Usagi-chan back into shape! I'll go get the bandages. Mamoru, you stay with Usa-chan and keep her  
company. "uhh.. Okay" Oh, just great! Thanks a lot Motoki-san! I wiped the tears from my eyes and   
crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Well... umm.. How was you da--er.. How are you feeling?"   
asked Mamoru, trying to make conversation, as he sat next to me on the floor. "Well, I guess a little   
better.. Thanks for helping me in the arcade.." "Oh, don't think about it! It was my pleasure!" Wait,   
a minute.. "Your pleasure?! You mean you got pleasure out of seeing me like that!? Why, you heartless man!"  
"Wai-Wait a minute! I didn't mean it that way!" "And hear I am thinking that you aren't that bad of a   
person... What a fool I am.." I think I'm over doing it. "Well, Odango, if I was so heartless.. Then,   
why DID i help you in the first place?" Oh, shoot.. Never thought of that. "Uh... because... umm..   
Maybe because you... umm... THINK I'M BEAUTIFUL!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Okay, where did that   
come from!? Mamoru blushed. I calmed down and looked at his blushing face. "Well, umm.. I'm going   
to check and see if Motoki is alright. You know how those bandaids can be with the sticky thingys...  
uh... yeah.." Okay.. is it just me, or is he kinda acting a little weird. *you should talk!* shut up!   
"Uhh.. yeah.. I think..." "Ja!" He hurried out of the room. Well, here I am all alone.. I start to tap my   
fingers against the floor, and whistle. Oh.. I forgot.. I don't know how to whistle. I'll just hum.  
"hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm... hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm.. hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hmmmm hmmmm.. hm hm hm hm hm   
hm hm hm hm.. Tsuki hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm.. hm hmmm hm hm Meguri aaa uuuuuuuuu!!!"   
I love that song! It's called Moonlight Densetsu. I don't know why I love it so much... It just seems  
so.. I dunno.. Cool, I guess. "NO! Mamoru! For the last time! The bandaids AREN'T going to hurt me!   
and NO! I'm NOT going to get all sticky by the sticky thingys! I don't need ANY help! Now, come on   
Usagi-chan needs us to get her all better!" I heard Motoki yell, followed by a 'humph', and a   
swish of the doors. "Konnichi'wa Usagi-chan! I got your bandaids for you!" he said. He walked closer to me  
and whispered, 'I think Mamoru is high or something.. He was saying that the bandaids were going to   
hurt me or something.." I nodded and looked back at Mamoru, who was looking out the arcade windows   
at the storm whistling a song that sounded like, 'Moonlight Destiny'. I love that song too. It's so   
romantic. "Well, Usagi, I'm not that much of a docter, so I'm not going to put the bandaid on, or look   
at your foot. Mamoru is studying to become a docter, so he's going to do it. I gotta go get the arcade   
closed up. It's getting late, plus, I don't think any one wants to come in on a rainy day." I nodded again   
not saying anything. "Mamoru!" Motoki seemed to get Mamoru out of his little daydream or thoughts or whatever   
it was. "Huh? Nani?" Mamoru said as he turned around. "Could you help Usagi with her injuries. I gotta rap   
the place up." "Uh.. sure." Mamoru walked over to me. "Okay, Usagi-chan. I just want you to relax. I'm going   
to put the bandaid on." I gasped. "Are you serious?!" "Yes, it might come as a shock to you, but it HAS   
to be done." I started to wimper. "Noo..." "Remember what I told you.. Relax. Just think of a place where   
you know you'll be happy. I could be a place where you have been to before, or a place you might see in   
the future. Just close your eyes and picture it in your mind." I closed my eyes. "uh.. Okay." Okay.. I   
never went any where really exciting, living in Tokyo all my life.. So.. somewhere in the future....  
**On the beach, Beautiful Day, Getting a Tan, and with the man of your dreams**  
"Isn't today such a beautiful day?" I asked the man walking in front me. "Yes, indeed. But, your more   
gorgeous than even that, Usako." What a pretty nick name! I wonder who he is. Too bad his back is faced   
me. We were walking down the beach at sunset. I was a little behind. I staired at his muscular back.   
Oh, I wonder who this mystery man is.. "Hunny?" I asked, not sure of his name. "What ever happened to   
Mamo-chan?" he asked as he turned around. Mamo-chan? Wait.. it can't be.. But, there he was.. Gorgeous   
face and all.. Chiba Mamoru.. It's too good to be true... But, then my daydream was suddenly interupted.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
**back in the arcade, with rainy weather, and two really hot guys**  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I opened my eyes to see Mamoru was just moving my ankle from side to side.   
I felt tears go to my eyes. "That hurts, Mamoru!" "Oh.. Sorry. It looks like I hafta drive you home, Odango."  
"Uhh.. Okay, my parents are probably worried sick about me anyhow.." "Yeah.." He put my arm around his neck   
and put his arms under my thigh, and picked me up, with his other arm supporting my back. "Thank-you,   
Mamoru.." "It was my plea--uh.. Your welcome." I smiled. "I almost gotcha!" He chuckled. "Almost." We   
walked out the arcade, with a "Ja ne, Motoki!" with another, "Ja ne!" as a reply. He put his slipped his ugly   
green jacket he always wears somehow over my arms. "Arigato." "Domo." We got to his little black sports car,   
and he helped me in. Then, he went to his side of the car and got in, flipped the car keys, and the car   
came to life.   
  
*Mamoru's P.O.V.*  
  
I hope she'll be okay. I started to drive in a direction.. Then I thought of my destination. I don't know   
where she lives. I looked at her. She was looking out the window, with the moon glowing in her delicut   
features. "Usagi?" She turned to me. "Hai?" "Where do you live?" "Oh, Gomen.. I was so rude not to tell   
you. It's 305 CherryHill Dr." "Thanks." "No problem." She turned back at the window and looked up. I noticed   
that her buns were coming out. She looked at me, noticing that her buns were coming out and pulled them out   
all the way. I was shocked. I've never seen her without the odango's! My God, she was gorgeous! Gain control,   
Mamoru. Look at the road. Pay attention. You don't want to get in a car crash. I couldn't help it. I looked at   
the road, but then back at the angel that sat next to me. Kami-sama, am I lucky to actually drive her home.  
She looked up at the moon above. The stars twinkled. "Looks like the rain cleared up." she commented.   
"Uhh.. yeah..." I mummbled, not paying attention to what she was saying. LOOK AT THE ROAD, you BAKA!   
I looked at the road. ... Then back at her. ... Road... Her... Road... Oh, no.. CherryHill Dr. ... her...  
road. Better keep an eye out for 305. her... she so beautiful with her hair down. Now don't get me wrong!   
She's always gorgeous, but she's 50 times MORE beautiful with her hair down. "Uhh.. Mamoru.. You just passed   
my house." She looked at me. I -as quickly as possible- looked back at the road. I became a little giddy.   
"Oh, uh.. oops.. I'll just turn around here, and there we go!" I said as I pulled into someone's drive   
way to turn around. She gave me a weird look. I looked back at the road and pulled into her drive way.   
I turned the car off, and got out to help Usagi -the goddess- out. I opened the door, and started to bend   
down and carry her. "No, Mamoru.. I think I got it. Thank you." I nodded and got out of her way. She got up   
and limped to her door, leaving me to follow suit. Once she got to her door, she turned around. "Thank-you   
for everything Mamoru." I walked up the short flight of stairs and stood next to her.   
  
*Usagi's P.O.V.*  
  
"It was my pleasure." I giggled. "Everything is your pleasure, Mamoru-kun." He chuckled. "I hope your   
ankle gets better." he whispered while taking a step closer. "Me too..." I whispered back. "Usagi? Can   
I ask you something?" yet again, he whispered. "Hai." "Would you ever forgive me... If I kissed you   
right now?" he asked as he leaned down to my face. He wasn't going to kiss until my approval. I felt   
his warm breath tickle my face and on down my neck. "hai..." His soft and gentle lips passionetly touched my   
own. He put his arms around my waist, as if I was going to run away. I was a little shocked at first..   
Being my first kiss and all. But, oh-so-slowly, I put my arms around his neck and returned the kiss. We   
must have stood there for an eternity--me playing with his black, silky hair on the back of his neck,   
and him rubbing his hands up and down my spine. I'll tell you one thing.. That was one HECK of a first kiss.   
Finally we parted, both gasping for air. "Usagi.. I need to tell you something.." he wispered, his arms still   
around my waist, not wanting to let go. "As I need to tell you something too.." "I-" we both started. I blushed   
and he chuckled. "You go first." I recomended. "No you can." he replied. "No, now go first or I'll have to make   
you," I said. "Fine... Usagi...I've never felt this way about anybody..ever. This is my first time ever being   
in love.. I..I think.. I think I'm in love with you.." he looked towards the ground. Probably afraid of my reaction.   
But, I did what he wasn't expecting. I lept into his arms, and kissed his cheek. "Oh, Mamo-chan..  
I love you too! I love you too!" I started to cry happy tears. He wrapped his arms around my waist once again.   
I pulled back so I could look at his face. "You don't know how happy you made me, Usako.." No wonder it's   
such a cute nickname. Mamo-chan made it up. We then shared another kiss, that lasted for another eternity,   
I might add. "You are my first love, Mamo-chan.. and you will be my last." He smiled at me. "Well, I must   
be leaving, princess. Good-night." he said as he gave me a peck on the cheek and left. I watched his car   
until it was out of sight. Kami-sama.. what just happened here? Did I just say I loved Mamo-cha--er Mamoru?  
...Well, deep in my heart.. I guess I do.. *sigh* I open the door behind me, and limp in. I tryed to   
tip-toe because it was late at night. I turned around and shut the door ever-so-slightly. Then, I turn back   
around to see my parents standing right in front of me. "shoot." I mummble. I look at my parents expressions.   
Kaasan had some tears in her eyes, and Tousan's face was red with anger. "That was so cute, Usa-chan.."   
commented Kaasan as a tear ran down her cheek. "What was so cute, Kaasan?" "Usagi, who was that man out   
on the porch?" asked my furious otosan. "You watched!!?" I screamed. Tousan's face became more red, if it   
were possible. "*sniff* Well, Huney. We were waiting for you to come home, and the window was open, and   
we heard a car drive in. We went to see who it was..." Okasan trailed off. "Sweety.." Otosan said as he nudged   
my mom, "Get my shotgun. I've got some Rabbit stealers to shoot." "Oh, no you don't, Kenji! If you do, your   
sleeping on the couch for a year!!" Otosan look towards the ground. "Fine." "Ken-chan, you go upstairs and   
get ready for bed," ordered my mother. Otosan dragged his feet up the stairs while mumbling something.   
"G'night, Daddy!" I cried. "'Night, Sweety." he called back. SLAM! "KENJI! Close that door again! This   
time DON'T slam it!" once again, ordered my mom. This time he opened it, then shut it respectfully. "Now,   
Usagi-chan. Tell me all about it." said Kaasan as she led me to my bedroom. "Well....  
THE END!!!   
YaY!!! I'm FINALLY finished!!! Sorry, it was so short. I was going to write part four of 'My-Only-Love' but  
I ended up writing this! I hope your not mad. My-Only-Love (Part Four) Will be out in a jiffy! Well, maybe   
not that fast, but I'll try! ^^ E-mail me!! usagi-sama@sailormoon.com OR READ AND REVIEW!!!! Thanks for   
reading and stay tuned!! :P ^.^ - .:Usagi-chan:. 


End file.
